


Worn out

by Benzendrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benzendrine/pseuds/Benzendrine
Summary: Софтовый пост канон пятерки. Прямиком из ада вернулись близнецы и всё позже стало хорошо
Kudos: 5





	Worn out

**Author's Note:**

> Немного не каннонное поведение персонажей. Фанфик из идеи о комфорте этих двоих.

Долго их не было. Неро переживал очень сильно, Триш и Леди были рады притоку новых заданий и новым деньгам. После их возвращения в агентстве быстренько развернули большую пирушку в их честь. За столом дела шли более-менее нормально, Данте часто спорил с Леди, Нико подкалывала Неро, да и общее настроение было неплохим. Даже Вергилий иногда отвечал на вопросы, что были заданы Данте. По окончанию вечера все решили разойтись, под предлогом необходимого отдыха для близнецов. Друзья договорились встретиться на следующей неделе. Было видно, что у пацана вопросов не стало меньше, но он ушел ради следующих встреч, которые теперь точно состоятся.

В агентстве, после первой и явно не последней крупной пирушки по поводу успешного возвращения близнецов из ада, стало слишком тихо. Все ушли, а убирать посуду пришлось хозяину берлоги. Данте никогда в жизни не стал бы делать такое по собственной инициативе. Его попросту напугали тем, что обязательно расскажут Пат где он был и она тотчас придет к нему. До этого момента компания старательно и успешно избегала прямых ответов на вопросы взволнованной девочки.

Вергилий остался в агентстве – от идеи снимать комнату в мотеле его отговорили. Никто кроме Данте не мог заметить, что с его братом что-то не так. Банально потому что они совершенно его не знали. Да и то, что для остальных было похоже на обычное прохладное отношение ко всему живому, было чем что мешало его брату расслабится в компании друзей. А друзья, как известно, никогда на тебя не нападут и не сделают больно, чтобы держаться от них на большом расстоянии. Не то чтобы сам Данте знал взрослого Вергилия, но если сравнивать его ребенком и взрослым, то можно было найти определенные сходства. Те же самые мысли роились в голове Вергилия.

Они убрали всю грязную посуду на столик возле раковины и стали её перемывать. Пришлось приносить дополнительную посуду потому что на всех тарелок у охотника в агентстве не было. Данте доверили только вытирать посуду полотенцем и аккуратно составлять сухую на стол горкой. Музыка немного смягчила нарастающую давящую тишину и придавала немного спокойствия. Как же долго Данте просто не мог послушать свои любимые альбомы. Если у них в аду было время поговорить о какой-то ерунде только между зачистками очередных орд чертей, то сейчас они практически молчали хотя и тем для разговора меньше не стало да и противников тут нет. Кажется, легендарный охотник не ошибался насчет настроения своего брата. Самое время действовать.  
-Ты сильно устал. Ха, не правда ли? – Немного взволнованным тоном спросил Данте. Изменения в поведении старшего брата стали заметнее, а плечи опустились.  
-Чувствую себя как обычно. Мы были вместе там, неужели ты уже забыл об этом? – Не прерывая свое занятие ответил Вергилий.  
-Я же вижу, ты выгорел и выглядишь измученным, Верг. Ты был сильным и смелым слишком долгое время. – На этой фразе кружка звякнула об раковину сильнее предыдущей, а плечи напряглись - Нет больше нет смысла продолжать быть самым сильным старшим братом.

Фигура замерла, через несколько долгих секунд потянулась за полотенцем. Вергилий старался не выдавать того, что Данте был чертовски прав. Так как он был на своеобразном крае. Ещё чуть-чуть и он бы не смог более контролировать эмоции, чувства и воспоминания, что так сильно жгли грудь. Возвращаясь к мыслям в аду, он часто корил себя за все. Но самым большим своим проколом считал разделение. Не стоило давать волю эмоциям, не стоила эта сила ничего и Данте не раз доказывал ему это. Теперь и Неро являлся самым настоящим примером доказывающим глупость своей ненависти к человеческой части.

Вергилий слишком погрузился в свои мысли, в анализ слов Данте. Не обратил внимание на пропавшую музыку. Разрешил себя обнять и мягко достать кружку и полотенце из рук. Руки сильно сдавливали в своей хватке и не приносили никакого дискомфорта, лишь чувство того, что он в безопасности и его никто не собирается никуда прогонять после всего что он сделал. И он бы ни за что не сознался бы что это - именно то, в чем он так долго нуждался. Казалось бы, в таком простом человеческом жесте, как объятия, он почувствовал поддержку своего брата.Чужая голова на его плече не казалась сейчас какой-то инородной, все было так правильно и нужно. Это был первый раз за долгое время, когда Верджил отпустил свои эмоции, разрешил им выплеснуться из давно затопленного кувшина.

-Все хорошо, Вержди, мы все натворили множество плохих дел. – Слова поддержки, которые Данте изредка произносил точно подействовали бы на человека, но вроде как они и его брату помогали в преодолении себя.

Данте долго стоял обняв Верджила со спины под грудь и уже мягко прижимая того к себе. Старший же уже с меньшей силой впивался когтями в руки Данте. На раны и на капающую на чистое полотенце и все ближайшие поверхности, никто не обращал внимание. Для Верджила было бы неприятно не слышать свое учащенное сердцебиение, уверенности в правильности происходящего придавала ускоренная работа сердца его брата. Все в порядке. Осталось много вопросов, которые они хотели бы задать друг другу. И много историй для пересказа Неро.

-Спасибо. – Даже голос сейчас немного подводил Верджила, но это было уже не важно. Он открылся, немного, но и не собирался теперь закрываться.

-Люди называют это поддержкой, семейной поддержкой. Я рад, что ты вернулся, Вердж. – Улыбка на лице Данте была слышна в его словах.

-Расскажешь мне о них? И о нем, пожалуйста.

-Конечно расскажу, пойдем, братишка.

Больше в этом агентстве не было гнетущей тишины и недосказанности. Практически все самые важные вопросы были улажены, а общее настроение компании было хорошим, в некоторых местах даже отличным. Больших ссор не наблюдалось.


End file.
